jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Nightmare in Retroville
Nightmare in Retroville The episode starts with Goddard making a Jack-o-Lantern and then Sheen asks what will they be for Halloween. Carl says he is going to be Llama Boy and says this year he is going to wear a cape. Jimmy says Sheen is going to be Ultralord, again but Sheen says he wore out his costume. The three of them go into the house while Hugh is watching his favorite movie "Octopus Man". Carl asks what will Jimmy be this year. He reply that he won't trick or treat, then he makes a deal that he will make Carl and Sheen into monsters, if they give half of their candy. They go to Jimmy's lab where Jimmy presents his Neutronic monster maker. Carl chooses to be a vampire, and Sheen chooses to be a werewolf. Jimmy turns them into monsters and they go to trick or treat. When Carl cuts him self in the finger with a wrapper, he drinks the blood from his finger and he says he wants more blood. He turns into a bat and flies off. Then Sheen sees the full moon and tries to attack Jimmy. Jimmy panics and immediately flies off with Goddard on his Power Chair. Meanwhile Hugh accidentally falls into Jimmy's lab and accidentally turns himself into Frankenstein. Judy thinks he made himself a wonderful costume. He tries to grab Mrs. Neutron but she goes to take her costume and gives Hugh a lighter. He quickly throws it out the door. Jimmy then tells Goddard to give him all the information about vampires. Miss Fowl then appears telling him about werewolves because she was married to one. She quickly disappears into fog. Carl finds Cindy, hypnotizes her, and bites her while Sheen finds Libby and bites her. Hugh then goes to the Candy Bar where Sam is playing his violin. Judy then comes and says she needs help at home giving out candy. Hugh doesn't listen, takes her in his arms and goes off. Jimmy then finds Cindy and Carl and finds out Cindy has become a vampire. They transform into bats and chase Jimmy but suddenly they get scared and fly off. Jimmy then realizes that he is standing next to Lucky Tony's House of Garlic. He and Goddard go into an alley where Sheen and Libby find him. Libby now a werewolf says that they should eat Jimmy. They chase Jimmy where they also get scared because Jimmy is standing next to the Hi Ho Silver store. Then Hugh with Judy come and Jimmy says that his dad probably went to his lab and turned himself into a monster. Then the other group of monsters come and Sheen and Carl attack Hugh while Cindy and Libby are fighting. Judy breaks up the fight by telling them all to work it among themselves. And by work things out, the monsters conclude that they should instead scare other people. Meanwhile, Jimmy goes to his lab and turns himself into a monster, but lowering the settings so that he won't succumb to his persona. While the monsters go to the Candy Bar where Sam Melvick and Miss Fowl call up an angry mob, armed with all the anti-monster repellents. They chase the monsters into the golf course. They all hide from the mob behind the windmill. They then all see Jimmy coming to them from the sky and see that he turned himself into Octopus Man. He grabs all of them and takes them home where he turns them back to normal. They realize that they left their candy behind. Jimmy says that he will fix that, and rings bells with his 8 arms. Jimmy in a scary voice says "Trick-or-Treat" . A screen appears showing the words'' 'HAPPY HALLOWEEN.' Trivia *The trick or treat baskets that Carl and Sheen have resemble things that their monster forms do. *Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Libby, and Cindy constantly swich personalitys when they are in monster form. *Jimmy, Sheen, and Goddard waste time watching Carl drink blood when any of them could have told him to stop drinking it, to prevent turning into a vampire. *On Jimmy's wheel, if you pause at 6:42, you can see the face of Michael Jackson. *The episode title is a reference to A Nightmare On Elm Street 'Goofs''' *Libby is seen in her regular clothes when her and the other monsters hide behind the windmill. *Why did Sam refer to Hugh as a real monster when earlier in this episode he believed Hugh had a costume on? Category:Episodes Category:Quotes